


We Will Stand for Campbell

by directium



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series), Legend of Everfree
Genre: Everfree!David, Horror, Legend of Everfree AU, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8257916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/directium/pseuds/directium
Summary: Nobody cares about Camp Campbell. Nobody but David. And he's going to do whatever he can to protect it, by any means necessary.(A Camp Camp AU based off the song 'We Will Stand for Everfree' and the events of Legend of Everfree)





	

David was the only one who cared.

Cameron Campbell had finally abandoned the camp, leaving unpaid bill after unpaid bill in his wake. Bills that David knew Campbell had the money to pay off, bills he had _begged_ Campbell to pay off for the camp's sake, but only resulted in more of Campbell's lies and halfhearted excuses before he fled the country one last time.

He didn't care.

Gwen only saw her counselor position as some summer job. A job that David had poured his heart and soul into, while she barely gave ten percent. A job that would likely fade from her memory once she found something better. A job she would eventually abandon, just like Campbell had done.

She didn't care.

The campers only saw the camp as a place that their parents had left them for the summer. A place that, no matter how hard David tried, they simply could not see the beauty and wonder in. A place that they saw as old, run-down, worthless. A place they would also turn their backs on when summer finally came to an end.

They didn't care.

But David cared.

He cared so much about the camp, and would probably lay down his own life for everything and everyone within the camp grounds if it was necessary. And if he was the only one who would, than it was only right he would be the one to take it from those who did not appreciate it. To protect it from those who would toss it behind them and never look back. To show its true beauty to those who could not see.

And around the middle of summer, a beacon of hope came to him in the form of a tiny, yellow geode.

A geode tucked away in a cave at the far end of the forest that surrounded Lake Lilac, the entrance almost completely hidden from view by several large boulders. A geode that had sent a warm, powerful surge of energy throughout his body and down to the earth beneath his feet when he had dared to pick it up. The geode that gave him the amazing ability to control vines and plant-life.

And the magical powers, those wonderful abilities that brought him more closer than ever to both Camp Campbell and the nature surrounding it, would give him the chance to finally be able to do everything he could to help the camp, and so much more! He could create a safe haven where the spirit of Camp Campbell could grow and thrive properly, under his loving embrace and watchful eye. 

The campers were afraid of his newfound abilities. Terrified of his new, earthly appearance, purple skin, and the vines that moved and swayed at his command. Horrified when he created a thick wall of vines around the camp to seal them all inside the campgrounds.

Some attempted to seek shelter in the mess hall while Gwen guarded the entrance in a protective fashion if David dared to come near. David simply sealed them inside the building with a blanket of vines. They would be safe and protected inside those walls.

The braver campers took to attacking the vines surrounding the camp in a number of different ways. Nurf came at the vines with his knives. Harrison and Nerris tried a number of fire spells. Max hacked violently at the walls with an ax, while Nikki to bite them apart. Neil simply pulled on the vines in a desperate, yet futile, attempt to break them.

David was not surprised to see them so resistant. But he remained patient with his campers and would put a quick and and careful stop to each of their attacks on his beautiful vines. Smaller vines would simply take Nurf's knives away and drag then down into the earth where he could no longer use them. The walls would counter the magic children's spells with magic of its own. And David simply pulled the ax right out of Max's hands with a soft smile in response to Max's look of genuine horror and a reassurance to all of them that he was doing this for their own good.

Of course his kind words could only do so much to calm their rebellious spirits. Some of the campers seemed to give up quickly and their anger melted into frightened tears, which David would attempt to soothe by growing them lovely flowers. Some were more resistant, and their anger only heightened to the point where they would try to attack David himself. Naturally, Max and Nurf were the two most hostile campers, even going so far as to form an alliance in an attempt to bring David down.

But of course, their attempts would always result in failure. Nothing could harm David, not anymore.

And maybe one day, their foolish attacks would finally come to an end. Maybe one day, their frightened tears would finally cease to fall. Maybe one day they would finally come to adore the camp just as much as he did.

 _His_ camp.

This camp belonged to David now, and no one was going to take it away from him. He would do whatever it took to keep its spirit burning strong and bright for decades to come.

Because he cared.

**Author's Note:**

> I knew after watching 'Legend of Everfree' and how much Gloriosa Daisy reminded me of David that I had to make an AU involving Everfree!David. It doesn't help that I've been listening to 'We Will Stand for Everfree' on a loop for about four days.
> 
> More on the AU: http://directium.tumblr.com/tagged/we-will-stand-for-campbell-au/chrono


End file.
